The BMO Bunch
by XxMurdocIsGodxX
Summary: BMO sometimes wonders where it came from, but then it gets its backstory that will remain in its mind forever. Let's do this! ((Maybe BMO/OC.))
1. Chapter 1- BMO?

**The BMO Bunch**

**CH. 1**

"K, BMO. We'll be back in a few hours. C'ya!" Finn said as he and Jake walked out the door.

Once BMO was sure they were gone, it went to the mirror, as usual, and talked to it's reflection friend, Football.

"I'm back, Football!" BMO greeted to it's reflection.

"Hello, BMO." Football said.

They talked for a few minutes, but then something got strange.

BMO's reflection wasen't really, "reflecting" if you will, correctly.

All of a sudden, Football just stood solid still.

"Uh... Football...? Football?!" BMO said, worried.

"BMO, you know what you are, right?" Football, or "FMO" asked.  
"What am I... I- I'm a real boy, remember?" BMO said, backing up.

"No, BMO. You're just like me. They're all like me. They're all like _us._"

"Who are you?! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

''You're not following me. C'mon." FMO grabbed BMO from the mirror,and vanished with it, leaving a note.

/^-^/

***A few hours later.***

"We're back, BMO!" Jake exclaimed.

They didn't hear a reply...

"BMO?" Finn said.

"C'mon BMO! Where are you?" Jake shouted.

They looked around the house, and they couldn't find it. BMO usually never left the house, so indoors was obviously the first place to look.

"Any luck, Jake?" Finn asked.

"Nope, but I found this weird note." Jake replied.

Their jaws almost dropped to the floor as they read.

**SUSPENSE! Where's FMO taking BMO? What does the note say? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS? Feel free to leave reviews. =^U^=**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Note

**The BMO Bunch**

**RECAP TIME! So BMO's talking to Football/FMO and FMO snatches it and takes it to (you'll see once we get there.), and leaves a note that Finn and Jake are about to read. **

**CH.2**

**The Note.**

"Any luck?" Finn asked.

"Nope, but I found this weird note." Jake replied.

"Woah! What's it say?" Finn said.

"Uhh..I dunno. " Jake said.

"Lemme see."

_**Whoever the flup is reading this..**_

_**We have your friend. Our good FMO took BMO where it BELONGS. Try to get it back, and we'll make sure you get the VIRUS! Hahahahahahahahaha! HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH!HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Ok, you get it now. And remember, the virus is permanent. Everyone here has had it and has it. Now just watch a movie or something 'cause there's basically nothing you dudes can do now. And trust me, you'll never find it, anyways. EVER. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS. **_

_**From, P.E.V.M.C.A.C..**_

"DUDE!" Finn exclaimed. "WE GOTTA GO GET BMO!"

"Yeah, man!" Jake agreed.

"But.." He started.

"What?" Finn asked.

"P.V- I mean P.M- gah, the guy slash girl didn't say where BMO is."

"That's true..." Finn said.

"And if we even _saw _BMO, we'd get 'the virus.' " Jake made air quotations as he said the last two lines.

"That dosen't matter! If we can take down the Lich, I'm sure we could take down whoever has BMO." Finn said.

"But we don't know where BMO is still?" Jake said. "This is getting confusing, man!"

"Hey! Maybe NEPTR knows something about it. He's almost just like BMO." Finn stated.

"Yeah, but what if he dosen't? Who will help us then?" Jake asked.

"We'll just go to PB! She'll probably know something." Finn replied.

"Let's do this!" Jake shouted.

**| ( ^ 3 ^ | **

"Where are we going?!" BMO asked FMO.

"Home, BMO." FMO said. "You're going home."

"Yay!" BMO exclaimed excitedly.

As soon as they got there... it didn't look alot like the tree fort BMO stayed at. It didn't look like it at all. There was a huge robot coming towards it, definatly death-star sized. It was a mixture of red and black, and it had letters on the side that glowed orange saying "AMO."

"You know where you are, is that correct?" It asked. It's voice sounded like it was furious.

"N-NO! I don't know where I am!" BMO said with electronical tears in its eyes. "I want to be with Finn and Jake!"

AMO smiled, and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious! Poor thing dosen't even know who we are." Another video game consoule came up and comforted BMO. It was a greyish color with the letters "RMO" printed on the side.

All BMO could hear was other robots and video game counsoules whispering questions to eachother.

"What's it's problem?"

"Dosen't it know anything?"

"It's acting like it has memory loss or something?"

"It's acting like it just saw the world."

"Can the little brat just man up?!"

AMO clapped a signal to be quiet, and looked down at BMO.

"Sorry," AMO said. "It's just, I can't believe you came back. Back when you used to be here, you'd always try to sneak out. Remember?"

BMO looked like it was about to burst. "I was forced to come here! I didn't get time to say 'yes' or 'no'. FMO just... just snatched me and WHAM! I'm here! It wasen't my choice!" It said.

"It wasen't, huh? Then why didn't you do something about it?! You don't remember _anything _we taught you?" AMO shouted.

"Just get me outta here!" BMO was now shaking with electronical tears falling down it's screen rapidly. It was so confused, worried, scared, angry.

"Gah. BOSS! THIS KID ISN'T UNDERSTANDING ANYTHING." AMO called.

That's when the big guns came.

**| ( 0 - 0 ) |**

**A:N/ Okay, I dunno if that was a good chapter or not. I was working on this at 5 AM. xD **

**Anyways, we still need to answer some questions. Where exactly **_**is **_**BMO? Who's AMO's boss? What the lump is "The Virus?" Does NEPTR know anything about where BMO is? Theories and reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Aria, signing out.**


End file.
